Sudsy
by savagepierce
Summary: Katherine's lips withdrew like curtains, privy on displaying a top-notch show, which in a way, she was. She was poignantly sprawled in the basin of her bathtub, bubbles in smooth roles and coiling steam from the heat rising overtop of the translucent gradient of water, the only cover to her perfectly olive-toned physique. She knew Elena wouldn't be able to resist her.


Katherine's lips withdrew like curtains, privy on displaying a top-notch show, which in a way, she was. She was poignantly sprawled in the basin of her bathtub, bubbles in smooth roles and coiling steam from the heat rising overtop of the translucent gradient of water, the only cover to her perfectly olive-toned physique. She knew Elena wouldn't be able to resist her. She'd never been able to before, and considering she'd poisoned the well with lavender fragrance, the entire bathroom reeked and radiated lust. Licking her plush lips, she sank deeper into the depths of the water, hair uncurling yet still seemingly flawless as the chestnut curls bobbed to the surface. She'd been relaxing, breathing in the sweet, tempered air when she heard a door slam from the distance, signaling the arrival of her doppelgänger, in search of her new ally.

"Katherine?" The doe-eyed vampire's voice rang out, as if purifying the house with it's essence of innocence, making Katherine's smirk grow wider in the revelation of toying with her favorite new plaything.

"In here Elena..." She tossed out casually, as if she were doing nothing more than painting her toe nails in the opposing room. It didn't take long for Elena to find her way towards the bathroom, though it took even longer for her to register the breathtaking sight before her. Katherine Pierce, stretched out, naked, glistening wet, in her bathtub, features aligned with what could only be defined as seduction, and all angled at her, Elena Gilbert. A girl that only days ago was just a weak human. And yet here she was, being swayed by Katherine, yet again. Gulping, involuntarily licking her lips, that had gone dry in the span of a second, she inched forward, slipping off her shoes cautiously by the doorway.

"Come on Elena, you wouldn't want the water to get cold now would you?" Fixing her with her best come-hither stare, she giggled coyly while leaning over the porcelain an baiting the female as one supple breast was flashed above the water, she could see Elena visibly stiffen, smell her arousal in the air.

"Jesus Katherine..." She groaned inwardly, both frustrated and turned on as she hurried almost awkwardly out of her clothes and moved towards the tub, covering her bare expanse of skin as she nestled into the opposing side, silken smooth legs meeting a twin pair. "See? Warm..." The elder vampire grinned, wading across the midst between them until she was near straddling Elena's lap. "It's been a long day hasn't it? Why don't you just...relax..." Her words were sultry, impossible to disobey as they were whispered into the cusp of her ear, bodies slowly forming a lithe entwinement, as if they were performing a perfected dance, Elena's eyelids fluttering closed as she enjoyed the touch of Katherine's lips against the pallid and still cool skin of the nape of her neck.

Katherine left a wake of fire as she trailed her mouth upwards to all of the most sensitive places, while beneath the water her fingers took on an endeavor of their own, working towards her core, which seemed to radiate more heat than the water itself. "Even submerged in water...I can feel how wet you are, just for me. Not exactly the wholesome Gilbert everyone made you out to be, are we Elena?" She tittered, teeth encasing the edges of her jaw, just as her fingers reached the entrance of her tightly baked center. One fingertip gliding through her slick folds, teasing her throbbing bundle of nerves, making Elena whimper like a bitch in heat beneath her, Katherine thoroughly enjoying her power trip as she silenced her with a deep grind of their hips, eliciting her own moan into the hollow of Elena's skin.

Fingers slipping deftly inside of her, muscles straining to keep them locked into her tight and stretching cunt, Katherine pushed inwards, letting her adjust to the intrusion, before picking up her intensity, thumb staying trained on her clit, all the while lapping at Elena's own mouth. "So wanting...show me how much you want me Elena..." She purred egregiously body feline in it's position as she hovered over her younger counterpart like a predatory jungle cat. She bucked once more against her, sex dampening of it's own accord at the shivers of pleasure that shot up her spine at the brief interlude of stimulation. Elena's eyes alighted with lust as she took on her tune, fingers mirroring Katherine's, withdrawing a louder and strained groan from the older vampire, who sucked harder on the bare flesh, leaving her mark behind.

They met a rythym beneath, between their thighs, water slopping over the edges as they bumped and grinded viciously, breasts slick, nipples pert and hardened as they slipped all over one another, Katherine flinging an arm around Elena and propping herself into her lap, removing both of her hands, she slung one of Elena's limbs over her own, so that their clefts, heated and at full swollen arousal were pressed firmly against one another, outline to outline, reaching a perfect grinding tempo, she mewled in pleasure, "Katherine...god..." Elena stammered out, half-bated in her lust that was overriding her senses, she clung to Katherine's shoulders to keep her close as if afraid she would stop, feeling the influx of an orgasm deep in her core, bucking faster so her clit could slide between Katherine's moist folds, both shivering, quivering with the exertion and eagerness for completion.

Katherine worked harder, faster, hand moving to clasp her rounded ass and force her upwards into the mesh of sex, while simultaneously arching her neck to suck deeply on a rosy circumference until Elena gripped into the head of curls and jerked uproariously several times and came, while Katherine kissed and licked towards the basin of her neck once more, nuzzling as she rode her, humping the sensitive clit between her thighs until she too reached her climax, reaching the midst of her rhapsody as Elena still worked through the trembles of a vivacious aftershock.

Breathing heavy, bated, voice husky, Katherine subsided, slinking down into the water, leaving a faint lick here and there before standing, sure to give Elena a lewd view before wrapping herself in a towel and edging towards the door. "Don't stay in their too long, you'll start to prune." Her tone ambiguous, almost cold, as she left Elena alone to figure what the hell had just happened, all in a days work, Katherine thought to herself off-handedly, fixing her hair in the mirror outside the door, trademark setting of features in tow, she so loved to play.

Perplexed, Elena found herself biting her lip, fingers trailing down her body as if she could still feel the placement of the several searing kisses Katherine had left behind, and paying avid attention to how all the bubbles had gone.


End file.
